Aiden is Missing
by SOGH1963
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth's baby, Aiden goes missing? Read on to find out. I do not own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


**Aiden Is Missing**

Chapter 1: The Baby's Coming

At Wyndemere, Spencer Cassadine invited Cameron and Jake Spencer to the barn to see his horse. As the boys headed out to the barn Nikolas told a pregnant Elizabeth to yell if she needed anything, she told him everything would be fine. As soon as Nikolas left, Elizabeth began having pains in her stomach. She didn't think anything of it because she still had another 4 weeks before the baby was born, but when Nikolas came in with the 3 boys she told him they had to get to the hospital and FAST! Nikolas led the boys and Elizabeth out of the house and to the hospital.

The boys were in the daycare and Nikolas pushed Elizabeth in a wheelchair. Robin and Steve came running, they asked Elizabeth if she was okay and when she said the baby was coming Robin went to page Dr. Lee. Steve, Elizabeth's brother, was really worried because the baby wasn't due for another 4 weeks but Elizabeth assured him that she and the baby will be fine because Dr. Lee would make sure of that. They brought her into a room and she waited for Dr. Lee.

Nikolas had to admit that no matter how nervous he was, he was thrilled to be able to see his baby tonight. Dr. Lee came in and said that she didn't want this baby to come tonight, Elizabeth and Nikolas were both disappointed. When Elizabeth's baby decides to come regardless of Dr. Lee's orders, Dr. Lee assured Elizabeth that the baby's organs and vitals were strong.

Lucky came to the hospital after the concert with Maxie. Lucky was worried about Elizabeth. He loved Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave birth to a baby boy and she held it in her arms. She immediately fell in love with the baby, she handed the baby to Nikolas and he loved the baby too. Nikolas then realized that maybe he could be a great father to this baby. Lucky was too upset because the baby should have been his, so he walked away. As he walked away he ran into Helena, he knew there would be trouble so he stuck around… out of Elizabeth, Nikolas and Helena's view that is. Nikolas and Elizabeth were stumped on what to name this baby, but they both agreed on naming him Aiden. Nikolas told Elizabeth that the baby's name would have to be Aiden Alexi Nikolossovich Cassadine. Elizabeth was able to live with the name, but the boys would be upset because they wanted to name him Buzz Lightyear. Helena came to visit and ticked off Elizabeth, so Nikolas told her to leave and never come back. She walked out of the room. Nikolas left to get the boys while Elizabeth lay in the bed holding her brand new angel.

Chapter 2: Meet Your Baby Brother

Nikolas walked in with Cameron and Jake. Elizabeth handed Aiden over to Nikolas and he told the boys to come meet their new brother. They were so excited to see the baby and they bonded immediately. Nikolas put Aiden in his cart and told the boys that they needed to walk in front of the cart to make sure the coast was clear. The boys agreed so they went to give Elizabeth a hug and headed off.

Lucky came in shortly after Nikolas left and asked Elizabeth how she was doing, but before she could answer Dr. Lee came in and told Lucky that he had to leave because Elizabeth needed her examination. Lucky left and stopped before he went around the corner because he heard a voice. He knew that this voice always meant trouble.

Chapter 3: This Was Your Plan All Along

Lucky heard Helena talking to her man servant Thor. She said "We have to kidnap Aiden NOW! There is no way that it can get out that he is a Spencer! If we kidnap him now, no one will know."

"Come on, Helena. Your plan is working. Switching the paternity test. No one believes Lucky Spencer is the father."

Lucky walked down the hall and stopped in front of the nursery and saw Aiden Alexi Nikolossovich Cassadine. He was so adorable and Lucky saw that Aiden looked so much like him. He gazed at the baby for a while.

Nikolas came to see Elizabeth and she said that her and Aiden were ready to leave the hospital so they got up and walked over to the nursery to get Aiden and bring him to his new home. When they got there they were in for a shock.

Chapter 4: Excuse Me, Nurse. Where's Aiden

They walked into the nursery to get Aiden and they realized that Aiden was missing. They walked out to see the nurse and asked her where Aiden was, but she didn't know either. She didn't see anyone leave with him. Elizabeth and Nikolas were walking around the hospital trying to find Aiden. They walked into Shirley, the patient Elizabeth has been treating and has grown fond of, and she said she hadn't seen Aiden either but she insisted that she help find him. Elizabeth, Nikolas and Shirley ran into Lucky and Lucky helped them look too. They ran into Helena, or she ran into them. It was hard to tell because she was in such a hurry.

They asked Helena where she was going in such a hurry and she said home. Home meaning Wyndemere, but she would not tell them that's where her home was because Nikolas would rid her from there for sure. She walked out of the hospital and Elizabeth told them that she was sure that Helena took Aiden because she was in a rush to get out of here. Nikolas suggested that they go back to the nursery and ask the nurse if Helena was around there. Lucky told him that the nurse didn't see anyone and that's when Elizabeth said that maybe Helena paid the nurse to say she saw no one. Nikolas told them that he can offer her $500,000 to say what she actually saw. Lucky told him that it would be a bad idea because it could put Aiden in more trouble. Nikolas told him that it was his kid and he was going to do what he wanted and they all headed back to the nursery.

Elizabeth took Shirley back to her room and met up with Lucky and Nikolas who were begging the nurse to say what she saw. By the time she had got there Nikolas had raised his price to $1,500,000, but the nurse wasn't spilling the beans. Elizabeth walked over to them and told Nikolas to give up. She began to cry when Steve came and showed Elizabeth Aiden's ID bracelet. Nikolas asked what that meant and Elizabeth said that it meant that Aiden could be anywhere. Nikolas gave Elizabeth a big hug and they both cried. There baby could be anywhere. Nikolas took Elizabeth back to Wyndemere with Spencer, Cameron and Jake and they ran into Helena. Elizabeth then roamed the house screaming "Where did you hide my baby, Helena?" and Helena insisted that she did not take the baby. Elizabeth came downstairs and told Nikolas that the baby wasn't there. Spencer turned on the TV and they were in for a shock.

Chapter 5: I Know Where The Baby Is

There on the TV was mad serial killer, Franco. "Hello Nikolas and Elizabeth. I can tell you one thing. Your baby is somewhere safe, but I promised the person who took him that I would not reveal their identity. Aiden is being loved right now" said Franco. Elizabeth called Lucky and said she needed to see him right away. She walked out of Nikolas' house and took the boat to Lucky's and told him about Franco. Lucky told her that he would do everything in his power to catch Franco to find out who took the baby.

She went back to Wyndemere and Helena said that Nikolas went to find Franco because he has the baby, or a baby, and he showed it on the screen. For once in Elizabeth's life she actually opened up to Helena about her fear for Aiden and apologized for blaming Helena for kidnapping Aiden. The look on Helena's face said it all. She was thrilled that Elizabeth trusted her enough open up to her and that Elizabeth actually believed Helena wasn't all evil. "Don't misunderstand. You are still ALL evil. And you would kidnap Aiden. You were probably planning to, but when you got there he was missing" said Elizabeth.

Lucky called and said Franco was in Los Angeles and he doesn't have the baby with him. Nikolas called and said the same thing. Elizabeth turned on the TV and there was Franco again. "I see you fell for the whole fake baby thing. Both men went and believed that it was Aiden. HAHAHA. Listen the baby is with his father. If you want to know who the actual father is, ask Helena. She knows EVERYTHING, except where the baby is because the person who took the baby and I are the only ones who know that."

Elizabeth turned to Helena and she said "Fine. If you must know who the father is, I will tell you. But I will only tell you for the sake of Aiden. I was a mother and I know that a baby, especially a newborn, needs their mother. Lucky is the father." Elizabeth was too thrilled to be mad at Helena for trying to pass the baby off as Nikolas'. Elizabeth then thought that if the baby was with his father and Helena knew who the father was, how would she not know where the baby is.

Elizabeth went to go see Lucky. She knocked on his door for 5 minutes and there was no answer. She called his cell and told him that she was at his house and he wasn't home. He said he was at LuLu's. Elizabeth went to LuLu's and Lucky told her that they should leave. Elizabeth insisted on staying, but when LuLu said that she couldn't stay she had no choice but to leave. As her and Lucky were heading out the door, Elizabeth heard a baby crying. She went inside and said to LuLu "Oh, LuLu. I didn't know you had a baby. Is Dante the father?"

"I don't have a baby."

"Oh, so Maxie has a baby. Let me guess Spinelli's the father."

Elizabeth walked into LuLu's room and saw Aiden lying there in a crib. She picked him up and turned around.

"Did you know this whole time?" asked Lucky

"No. It wasn't until Helena said you were the father and Franco said the baby was with his father. So why did you take Aiden in the first place?"

"He is my child and Helena was going to kidnap him and raise him to be a Cassadine. She was going to let the Spencers be destroyed by one of our own. I couldn't let that happen. I brought him here because I had to work and I figured he would want to be around his aunt."

Elizabeth and Lucky headed off to Wyndemere, to tell Helena that they were on to her. They were thrilled to find Helena and Nikolas both sitting there.

Chapter 6: How Could You?

Elizabeth told Helena that they figured out her plan to use a Spencer to destroy the Spencers. Lucky told Nikolas that he was not the father, but he was the uncle and he could help raise Aiden. Lucky and Nikolas gave each other a hug and Elizabeth put Aiden in the stroller and took all 4 boys outside to watch Cameron ride the horse. Nikolas and Lucky joined them.

When Cameron was done riding the horse; Lucky, Elizabeth, Jake, Cameron and Aiden headed back to Elizabeth's house to start there lives together.

That night, during dinner, Lucky asked Elizabeth to marry him and she agreed. Lucky told her that she better not cheat on him with anyone, especially his brothers.

When Lucky called LuLu and Luke, they knew there would be trouble but they couldn't make Lucky change his mind. LuLu told Luke that Elizabeth had slept with Nikolas and was there anything stopping her from sleeping with Ethan.

Moments later, Ethan walked in with Mya and Luke said "That's what's stopping him." LuLu laughed and Ethan and Mya were confused. Luke told them not to worry about anything and they headed off to Elizabeth's for a celebration.

The whole family was there: Elizabeth, Lucky, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Luke, LuLu, Ethan, Mya, Nikolas and Spencer. They celebrated Elizabeth and Lucky's engagement and that Aiden was finally with his proper family. As for Helena, she went to back to Greece to plan her next move in the Spencer-Cassadine War.


End file.
